Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{12}{14}+5\dfrac{1}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{12}{14}} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {5} + {\dfrac{12}{14}} + {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{12}{14}} + {\dfrac{1}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{13}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{13}{14}$